1. Technical Field
The present disclosure related generally to a biological and/or synthetic fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to a longitudinally extending multilumen discharge assembly for dispensing mixed components of biologically compatible tissue adhesives, synthetic sealants and/or hemostats.
2. Description of Related Art
Biologically derived as well as synthetic sealants, hemostats and/or adhesives are used to treat wounds in instances where external dressings or sutures are not totally effective.
A common treatment takes advantage of the rapid reaction which occurs when a solution of clotting factors, such as fibrinogen, comes into contact with a solution of a catalyst, such as thrombin, to form a complex which acts as a tissue adhesive. This rapid reaction typically commences within 2 second after the solutions initially contact one another, and it typically attains a soft set within 10 second of contact. A common name for such a complex is fibrin glue.
Prior fibrin glue delivery systems may generally be categorized as utilizing either turbulence within a solution or overlapping contact of airborne sprays to obtain mixing. The apparatus utilized by either of these systems typically includes confining a fibrinogen solution separately from a thrombin solution, then permitting these two solutions to mix either immediately prior to or upon application on a wound. Typically, these solutions are confined within separate syringes prior to mixing. An example of a delivery system based on internal mixing of two solutions is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,336 and 5,116,315, both to Capozzi et al., the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to a declogging multilumen discharge assembly for applying biological adhesives to a surgical site. The discharge assembly comprises an elongate cylinder having a plurality of axially extending flow channels for delivery of mixed biological adhesives, and a declogging mechanism is disposed within or adjacent the elongate cylinder for providing a clear opening for the delivery in case clogging is detected within the flow channel currently in use. In a preferred embodiment, the elongate cylinder is rotatably mounted to a base portion of the discharge assembly to permit sequential alignment of the plurality of flow channels with a flow path disposed at the base portion for providing a new or unused flow channel when the one flow channel currently in use is determined to be improper for further use because of clogging therein.